


De porqué Shiro viaja en el león verde

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Kisses, M/M, Protective Krolia, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: En su viaje hacía la tierra, Shiro inició siendo compañero de Keith en el león negro, pero luego hubo un cambio de planes.





	De porqué Shiro viaja en el león verde

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer historia sobre la pareja Sheith y sobre el fandom en general, espero quien lo lea lo disfrute.

Pidge aceptó sin más cuando Shiro cambió de acompañar a Keith y a su madre en la travesía hacía la tierra, a acompañarla a ella. Aunque no dijo nada, no pasó desapercibido el ligero gesto avergonzado que había en el rostro de Shiro, en compañía de los ojos entrecerrados de Krolia, que miraban al ex piloto del león negro, cómo si hubiera un regaño explícito en ellos, que no necesitara palabras.

La boca de la inteligente chica se abrió, cuando ellos quedaron a solas, estando por intentar comenzar una plática ligera, que le llevara a la razón del cambio, pero Shiro sólo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Pidge parpadeara bajo sus anteojos realmente sorprendida por el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del piloto.

—Podemos hablarlo luego—había soltado, volviendo a las pantallas, dónde Lance y Hunk charlaban sobre hacer malteadas.

 

…

 

Mientras tanto, en su león, Keith mantenía la mirada fija en el espacio infinito, con el rostro sonrojado, afortunadamente cubierto por el casco, para que el resto de sus compañeros no lo notaran. Manteniendo un silencio casi mortuorio con su madre, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, recargada en la orilla del tablero.

De las poquísimas ventajas, que podías encontrar en no tener padres, era evitar esos momentos bochornosos, cómo el que acababan de pasar hace un rato.

 

…

 

El viaje era cansado, por lo tanto era normal que dentro de los leones, quienes podían contar con más de un vigilante, se tomaran turnos para dormir.

Krolia, después de haber tomado la mayoría de los turnos de despierta,  por fin cedió ante el cansancio, y se había ido a recostar en una de las camas improvisadas hechas en la bodega del león.

El sueño le había durado casi nada, pues cómo guerrera procuraba estar siempre alerta, ante la más mínima posibilidad de un ataque, a reaccionar rápido. Por ello, aunque el pequeño descanso le fue útil, terminó girando en la cama, revolviéndose entre las sabanas y las cobijas, hasta decidir que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Se había puesto de pie con pesadez, masajeando su rostro, pensando que tal vez fuera su hijo quien quisiera descansar.

Avanzó hasta el pasillo que se dirigía a la cabina principal, quedándose petrificada ante la escena puesta ante sus ojos. Como ya se dijo, cómo guerrera, estaba preparada para cualquier situación, pero la verdad era que nadie le había entrenado para ser madre.

Mucho menos a lidiar con la madurez sexual de su hijo…

Shiro se encontraba sentado, con la espalda puesta contra la pared, su mano apretaba con poco decoro, el trasero del actual paladín del león negro. Los pantalones de los dos estaban ligeramente abajo, porque la mano de Keith se encontraba perdida en medio de ambos cuerpos, proporcionándoles un placer innegable, al moverse de arriba hacia abajo, en una actividad más que fácil de identificar, mientras Keith gemía y de momentos mordía los labios del experimentado piloto.

Tan metidos estaban en aquello, que habían ignorado el sonido de abertura de las compuertas. Fue solo hasta que el puño de Krolia se había estrellado fuerte contra la pared, que ambos reaccionaron.

Aunque reaccionar, podría ser exagerado, quedaron tan petrificados, cómo la mujer en un inicio, con gestos de un susto tal, que acabó con el libido en ambos.

Keith se puso de pie casi de un salto, dándole la espalda a su madre, acomodando su pantalón, mientras Shiro hacía lo propio.

 

Shiro se castigaba mentalmente por haberse dejado arrastrar, pero a su edad, y con tantos años, literalmente, de abstinencia, y Keith luciendo un cuerpo increíble después de ese tiempo perdido, las ansias le habían ganado a la razón.

Keith por su parte, tenía las hormonas al tope, además que el estrés por la poca actividad del viaje le estaba matando. Agregando, siempre le había gustado Shiro, y pensó que algo cómo eso; ayudarse un poco a sacar tensión, no estaría del todo mal.

 

Las risas nerviosas, y él balbucear torpes frente a Krolia, de una manera que era más propia de Lance que de ellos, no ayudó mucho.

No podían decirle que tenían una relación, porque le estarían mintiendo, y ella se daría cuenta, y probablemente se enojaría más, y por toda la quintaesencia del universo, lo que menos querían es que se enojara más.

—Pensamos que dormías, no fue nuestra intención despertarte—fue lo último coherente que había podido articular Shiro. ¿Pero que más le podía decir a una madre que le había encontrado comiéndose a su hijo perdido y seis años menor? No muchas cosas que ayudaran. Más cuando Shirogane creía que le había hecho gemir  demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente para despertarla.  

 

Krolia había básicamente echado a Shiro del león negro, argumentando cosas cómo que era el mayor, debía poner el ejemplo de concentración en la misión, y bueno… en general nadie quiere que una madre Galra, miembro de la espada de Marmora,  lo encuentre con los pantalones abajo, en  compañía de su hijo. Porque entonces podría usar su daga, en una parte de su anatomía, que de seguro echaría de menos.

 

Keith se encontraba desactivando y cerrando los canales de comunicación con los otros leones, pues su madre le había dicho que hablarían en un momento. Él personalmente consideraba que ya estaba algo mayor para ese tipo de “charla”, sería penosa, y no quería a Lance apareciendo de repente en la pantalla, escuchando todo.

 

Cuando Krolia ingresó a la cabina, él topó su frente contra los mandos. El viaje sería más largo de lo que supuso.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
